king_julienfandomcom-20200213-history
King Julien/Tropes
'' King Julien'' is a 2021 British-American musical fantasy film directed by Rob Marshall and written by Paul King and Simon Farnaby. It is produced by TSG Entertainment, 21 Laps Entertainment and 1492 Pictures and distributed by 20th Century Fox. Based on [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/All_Hail_King_Julien All Hail King Julien], the film stars Eddie Redmayne as the eponymous character with Gary Oldman, Emily Blunt, Colin Firth, James Corden, Julie Walters, Ben Whishaw, Jude Law, and Ian McKellen in supporting roles. The film takes place in the fictional British Kingdom of Madagasdidd. The film received its world premiere in London on November 5, 2021. It was released in the United Kingdom on 28 November 2021 to critical acclaim and grossed $268 million worldwide on a €38.5 (~$55) million budget. The film received two nominations at the British Academy Film Awards: Best British Film and Best Adapted Screenplay. Tropes Funny Tearjerker Nightmare Fuel Awesome Awesome Music Quotes YMMV Characters Radar Trivia Western Animation *And Starring: The film only has "with Jude Law, and Ian McKellen" in the poster, but the film proper has seven actors (Dan Stevens, Ben Whishaw, Rebel Wilson, Benedict Cumberbatch, Jude Law, Ricky Gervais, and Sir Ian McKellen). *Big Bad Ensemble: Consists of Uncle Julien and Karl forming a Big Bad Duumvirate when they plot to kill Julien, and Koto as a separate villain when he plots to take over the Kingdom. *Big Damn Heroes: Karl betrays Uncle Julien by putting him in the fossa disguise. *Bitch in Sheep's Clothing: Koto's friendly demeanor hides the fact that he is planning on conquering and enslaving everyone. *Bloodless Carnage: Just like how there was no visible blood when he got bitten in the first place, Julien shows Uncle Julien the impressive scar he got as a result, but we still don't see any obvious damage. *Brick Joke: Julien's Franksgiving wish from the beginning of the movie. Unable to decide, Julien simply wishes for Frank to surprise him. so he does by dropping the wish balloon on Karl at the very end of the final showdown. *Butt-Monkey: **Mort, as always. **Willie is noticeably at number three, which if it weren't for Ted volunteering to be number two, would make him the second most expendable lemur in the kingdom. *The Cavalry: Just as Karl's army marches on Julien's group, Pancho arrives on the blimp with Julien's parents and Ted emerges with Julien's subjects from below the ground. *Catchphrase Interruptus: During the final showdown: Karl: Don't worry, Julien, this won't hurt a bit! Not- Julien: "Not yet at least" Yeah, yeah, I know! *Character Development: Julien realizes he can't be the same wild and crazy party prince he was in his youth, but he can still be a more subdued and responsible party king instead. *Continuity Nod: Karl defends Julien with his laser gun. Karl monologues between shots, subtly referencing the previously stated fact that the gun takes a while to recharge. *Cool and Unusual Punishment: After defeating Uncle Julien at the movie's climax, he is stuffed into Julien's fossa disguise to serve as the female fossa's husband in his place. *Dance Party Ending: The movie ends with this as Horst plays "Shooting Star" by Owl City on his radio. *Darkest Hour: Julien has a Heroic BSoD when despite the army they raised, his forces are losing and the only apparent option left is to run and hide again. Julien: I guess I never was a real king anyway. Only got the job because my uncle wanted me to get eaten. My peeps deserve better than a loser... like me! *Deus ex Machina: See Brick Joke above; as far as Julien is concerned, he is literally saved from a seemingly inescapable situation by the sudden divine intervention of the Sky God Frank. *Easily Forgiven: Julien apologizes for leading his people to their deaths. They accept it fairly well. *Establishing Character Moment: As soon as King Julien XII notices a potential loophole in the prophecy, he firmly establishes himself as an Evil Uncle by immediately handing the crown off to his nephew, sentencing him to what he believes to be death. *Evil Gloating: Karl: I bet you're wondering how I came up with such an ingenious, uber-complicated plan such as this. Julien: No, not really. Karl: Good, because I'm going to tell you. *Exact Words: How Uncle Julien plans to survive the prophecy. As it only says the King will be eaten, he'll pass the kingship on to someone else and return for his crown after the prophecy is fulfilled. *Getting Crap Past the Radar: Julien's first plan to save the kingdom was to repopulate it with Clover. **Mort flaunting how tasty he is to the fossa is basically him performing a strip tease. *Final Battle: Just about every force every party has rallied comes together for one final battle against Koto. The War of the Beasts has truly begun. *Heel Face Turn: Koto performs this at the climax of the film when Julien asks for his help. *Heel Realization: In the final battle, Karl saves Julien from his uncle and defeats him by stuffing him in the fossa disguise. *Heroic Sacrifice: During the final showdown, Karl saves Julien by punishing his uncle in the Fossa outifit. However, after Julien makes his wish, he gets crushed by the Wish Balloon. *Knight of Cerebus: Koto. It starts with the revelation at the end that he's lying about the state of his kingdom and it's only going to get worse from here on out. *The Only One Allowed to Defeat You: **Karl is the one who ends up saving the day during the final battle, citing this trope as the reason why. Uncle Julien: This has nothing to do with you, guy with a cockroach for a best friend! Karl: This has everything to do with me! Julien and I are locked in an epic battle of light and dark! He is my nemesis, and I am his. I can't have you and your pedestrian little "rope trap and a pack of fossa" plan get in the way of that! You see, Julien's fate belongs to me! Not you! ME! **When Julien points out how funny it is he and Koto are now working together, Karl makes sure to set things straight. Koto: I'm only keeping you alive so I have the honor of ending you personally. Not that swarthy Johnny-come-lately Koto or your buffoonish troglodyte of an uncle! I've worked too hard for this. *Parental Neglect: Julien's parents left the kingdom without him, and have only returned looking for their mangoes. When told that Julien is missing and presumed dead, they can't even remember what his name was. Barty: Missing? Well, that is serious. But I don't see what that has to do with our mangoes. Clover and Maurice: HE'S YOUR SON! Julienne: Barty, what if our mangoes are with him? *Papa Wolf: Near the climax of the movie, Barty has Mort forcing Uncle King Julien to drink gecko milk upon finding out the latter gave Julien the prescription. *Redemption Equals Death: Karl, after saving Julien from his uncle, gets crushed by the wish balloon. *Rousing Speech: Julien gives one off as he rallies Maurice, Mort, Clover, Koto, Sage, and Masikura Julien: My peoples! We face an enemy that, I admit, seems invincible. The mountain lemurs are strong and they are disciplined. And us? We are not. At all! Our Kingdoms have nothing in common! Like zero! We're all different! And, sika-pow! Plot twist: That's what makes us strong, y'all! If we work together, and lean on each other's differences, nobody can beat us! Because the mountain lemurs only have one strength, and what is it? Well, it's their actual physical strength. But us? We are all over the map, baby! *Screw the Rules, I Make Them!: When Clover enforcing King Julien the Terrible's Book of Laws leads to everyone ending up in prison and having a fun time that Julien wants in on, Julien tries to get himself thrown into prison only to find out one of said laws gives the king immunity to being thrown in prison. Julien: Wow, that guy really lived up to his name! *Sibling Rivalry: Sage and Koto have this so strongly, it's Sage that starts the fight between them. *Sibling Yin-Yang: Koto, the dark battle scarred warrior lemur and his brother Sage, the bright and handsome peaceful hippy lemur. *Trash the Set: Karl’s base is destroyed in the fallout of his defeat, cementing it’s finality.